The red eyed monster
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Gin has a gift for our favorite evil superman, though it may not be what he wants... Aizen/oc lemon could qualify for the Anniversary theme in the/a hundred theme challenge.


Okey doke, yes yet Another Aizen fic (what can i say, i love bad guys) -smile- Given this momentous occassion, it being said bad guy's birthday today, i decided to write a fic for him. Also because of this i get to (hopefully) redeem his trolling-grotesquey-looking-fucked up state as is current in the manga...it makes me sad to see such an awesome and HOTT bad guy being treated as he is right now. For shame Tite! -dissapproving face-

Ah well, as long as i can see it and write it well, then Aizen will never fail in smexyness no matter how he looks in the book! -smile- Also i finally get a real chance to use one of the hundred themes that i found; Anniversary. so have fun and remember i do Not own his sexyness, err sexiness? Sexy-ness? Bah. if i did, he would Never look as he does now, that's for sure!

Also i don't care what real color Gin's eyes are because for me they will always be red.

5/11/10

Gin it seemed was having a little fun and at Aizen's expense.

He became aware of this notion a couple days ago; they were sat in a meeting, the espada and himself discussing matters of importance and the girl was nowhere in sight. Prior to this, she had taken to following Aizen around, wherever he went and he had allowed it. Now however she was absent and so too was his faithful subordinate, Gin.

He thought it odd at the time, but continued on as always, hardly giving it much thought and later had found them, just sitting and enjoying each other's company; Gin it seemed had a hard time making 'friends' since most found him creepy and off putting- yet she had sat with him at leisure. That by itself was odd and right then the ex captain knew he was playing a game; he just wasn't sure whom it was for.

The next day Aizen and Suzu were seated in another massive room with an even larger couch, Aizen drinking his tea with Suzu beside him when Gin came in greeting the pair with his trademark grin. Suzu smiled at his approach and he sat down opposite Aizen, next to the girl, sandwiching her between them though there was still plenty room left over.

"What a nice day, ain't it" he said making small talk; generally meaningless however Suzu responded. "It's not day though; it's always night, isn't it?" Gin folded his arms in mock contemplation.

"Ah, I guess it is" seeming perplexed by this. "Nah, Suzu-san" she looked to him, waiting.

"Ya wanna go outside; it's pretty" "Really" she sounded excited by this. "I haven't been outside before."

"Really, tha's a shame" he responded, standing. "Let's go" and with a nod she stood as well and they left while Aizen sat, still sipping his tea.

If Aizen had been unfamiliar with his cohort and his dealings, then perhaps this behavior would seem strange and lead him to thinking something was going on between the snake and the girl. That was not the case however, as he knew well enough these actions were purposeful and done solely to rile him. The only confusion he held was why his lieutenant was doing this at all; surely he would have known that he could see through his falsehoods easily.

The notion that, even if they were consorting with one another and in more intimate ways, would offend or displease the ex captain was ridiculous in and of itself.

Still, he decided to give it time and see where Gin was taking this. Perhaps he could get some enjoyment out of it himself.

For a week the snake slithered his way into Aizen's affairs concerning the girl, stealing her away when convenient and monopolizing her; even going so far as to interrupt them in his private chambers, putting a stop to their more amorous activities before they could even begin.

The straw that broke the camel's back however was when walking down the hall he spotted the pair, Gin smiling and the girl laughing at something unheard, and the fox bent over to kiss the girl on the cheek to which an obvious blush spread across her face. Afterwards the fox looked up seeing Aizen approach and knew based on the expression the captain now wore that his plan worked.

"Nah, somethin' wrong Aizen" he asked as his ex captain said nothing, examining the rose tint to her cheeks before taking the girl and leading her back down the hallway, all the way back to his chambers. He shuffled her inside and escorted her to the bed, where she sat looking sheepishly up at him. "Um, is there something wrong?" she questioned.

The rogue captain simply stared at her, no indication of what he was thinking or if he would respond.

"Um" she tried again, but then stopped. Really she didn't know what else to say. Beginning to unnerve her with his silent treatment she looked away but she could still feel his eyes on her. About five minutes of this behavior and she cracked under the pressure of his stare.

"It was Gin's idea!" she screamed ratting out the snake. "It was just a joke, he was playing with you!"

When he still didn't answer but moved towards her she became fearful of what he might do pleading "Please don't hurt me"

He stopped by her, reaching a hand to stroke her cheek. "Oh; and why would I do that?" his voice calm. She stared in awe, somewhat amazed he was being so kind.

"So, you're not going to kill me" she replied unbelieving; she hadn't pegged Aizen as being very forgiving to people who lied to him or tricked him. When he shook his head in the negative she breathed a sigh of relief. "However" he lowered his hand from her.

"I do have a punishment in mind" he said and began shedding his clothes; Suzu meanwhile turned a brighter red as she stammered "W-what are you doing?"

Shirtless before her, he leaned in forcing her to stoop out, his face very close to hers.

"I believe I already told you" he responded with such intensity in his eyes she felt even more flushed than a minute before. Without doubt, she knew what he meant. The why however—that was the question… His hand was back on her face, drawing her in closer while she fumbled for the answer within her mind. _What was it specifically that they had done?_

She couldn't really think of anything in _particularly_ offensive but then again she couldn't really **think** at the moment. That was to be expected however with a sexy Shinigami such as Aizen lingering over her lips, pressing her down onto the mattress whilst simultaneously parting her outfit and partaking of her bounty. A breathy moan escaped her when he touched her, skillfully bringing her pleasure and ridding her of her tiresome clothes all in the same turn. Now bared Suzu reopened her eyes seeing Aizen lower his head, feeling him nipping at her bosom as her vision clouded in lust.

"A-Aizen" she gasped, his tongue swirling around her breast easily, making her forget she had questions concerning her so called 'punishment'. _Why was she being punished exactly?_

"Ah" she moaned again but with her voice newly found she asked him "Ai-zen…why am I—being pun—ished again?" she huffed quite curiously out of breath though she hadn't yet lifted a finger. Aizen was working his way down her slim body, quickly gaining ground to her most sensitive place, yet he was able to respond in between kisses.

"Hmm, punished" he questioned, teasing her enough her legs began to spasm of their own accord. He came back up her body, smiling at her while she panted, trembling. "What gave you the idea you were being punished?" she stared at him confused.

"You did" she breathed; "That's exactly what you said" annoyed that he would have forgotten. He smirked and lowered himself down on top of her, his eyes meeting her angered ones. His hand found her hair, his fingers running through. "Perhaps punished is not the right word" he corrected. His hand stroked her face softly. "In any event…"

"You don't mind, do you?" he gave her no time to respond, kissing her mouth and moving his tongue along with hers in rhythm. Given time his hakamas followed, adding to the rest and he took up her cavern filling her with him. He thrust and her back arched, her hips vying to move with his. He really was too good at this she thought quite unfairly. Bringing her to the edge he slowed, milking her release before turning her and positioning himself behind her to take up again, her on her hands and knees.

Firmly he gripped her and with steady strong strokes he brought her aflame, throwing her head back before it sagged downwards. She was slowly losing her battle to keep upright as her arms shook with the effort to hold her. "I—can't" she managed and was to give in but Aizen grabbed her, pulling her to him so her back was flush against him. He held her to his chest and licked and kissed her neck as he thrust, almost to his own breaking point.

With his arms firmly about her and lips at her ear, he plunged forward once more and came while she screamed exalted. She collapsed in his arms her head slumped back on his shoulder while he caught his breath opening his eyes to see her blissful glistening face. Her voice sounded "Whatever that was…it was awesome" she told him, a small smile before sleep came.

Much later Aizen was resting his eyes while the girl slept peacefully beside him. Feeling his presence he spoke "Enjoy yourself did you, Gin" he said and opened his eyes finding the fox standing nearby. His patent smile in place "Of corse; taken er from ya was fun and she didn't seem ta mind."

His smirk grew and he watched the girl as she slept oblivious. "How long?" he asked, still studying the girl with his slanted eyes. "How long" Aizen repeated so Gin clarified.

"How long did'ja know that it was a game" "From the beginning" he responded naturally.

"Hmm, well tha's a pity" said the snake as Aizen's smile grew. There was a quiet reflection for a moment as Aizen stroked her hair and face.

"I jus' figured goin' the traditional cake route woulda been cliché. Much more fun this way"

"Indeed" he replied, neither one commenting on the knowledge that his plan to make Aizen feel something _had_ worked and they both knew it. Regardless the two remained as before and with a slight upturning of his face the fox asked "So, wha'dya want for next year?"


End file.
